1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage devices for wheeled sports boards.
2. Related Art
Caster boards and skateboards, like scooters and bicycles, are a popular recreational toy, and like these other outside toys are typically stored in home garages, play rooms, patios, porches, yards, and other multi-purpose spaces in and around the home. Like these other toys, caster boards and skateboards are somewhat awkwardly shaped and are not well suited to more typical and readily available means of storage, and in most cases are left by users on the floor where they can be a safety hazard and another form of clutter. Specialty storage devices for these other toys and even skateboards are now readily available to users. However, there are currently no storage devices available in the market place suited to storing caster boards.
In addition, caster boards and skateboards are becoming more customized with all sorts of unique surface art and designs being offered. Consumers are using these designs to express their own personal tastes and style. Skateboard holders in the past store the skateboards, but do not ideally hold the skateboards so that the unique surface art and designs are shown off while the skateboards are being stored.
Further, caster board and skateboard accessories such as helmets and pads are also used and, therefore, also need to be stored. These accessories are also becoming more fashionable with customized art and designs appealing to consumer sense of taste and style. Skateboard holders in the past did not act as a single storage and display device for a user's board and accessories.
Known approaches to storing skateboards, bikes, and scooters generally allow other parts of these toys to make contact with the wall or vertical surface to which the storage device is attached. This can cause minor to moderate damage to these surfaces and, at the very least, can leave unsightly stains where toys once hung.